


Flutter

by DelilahMcMuffin



Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [13]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluttering Touches, Introspection, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tenderness, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin
Summary: Prompt fill for goodmorninglovelies:⭐Patrick and/or David think about the way David always flutters his hands over Patrick⭐️
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556491
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	Flutter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodmorninglovelies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorninglovelies/gifts).



It’s become a habit, something that David just does unconsciously now. Patrick isn’t even sure he knows he’s doing it, the little touches, the tender caresses, the gentle fluttering of David’s long, beautiful fingers along the sleeve of Patrick’s shirt, across his shoulders, skittering at the nape of his neck. 

Patrick is *very* aware of them, has been since those first cautious, exciting days when they were new and David was so uncertain, like he just had to touch Patrick to make sure he was really real. Patrick hadn’t understood then, the significance of these touches; he had thought they were just a quirk of David’s, something he did to everyone. But he soon came to realize that these gentle hands, these delicate fingers, were for him and him alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you goodmorninglovelies for the excellent prompt!! I hope I did it justice.
> 
> Comments are always welcome!
> 
> If you’re not already, come play with me on Tumblr @delilah-mcmuffin
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> D McM


End file.
